What Its Worth
by AlessaLoveless
Summary: Naruto begins a new life. But all the fun and problems just start to begin. Sasuke a lonely and solitary teen will meet his new rival and... love?. Read and Find out! Review Pwetty Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1** Story Naruto

'Beep, Beep, Beep… 'Click' a hand was all that was seen from the big lump on the bed. The lump moved to the side and got off the bed the blanket still wrapped over it. 'Thud!' "Dammit" Getting up from the floor the blond that had been wrapped up in the blanket dragged himself into the bathroom. Half an hour later he got out with only a towel wrapped around his waste and started looking inside his closet for clothes.

He stuck his head out of the closet for a second to check the clock, which read 7:50am. Hehehe… "Guess I'm late"

"That's something new"

It seemed like the blond had jumped ten feet into the air. He had to grab the towel fast since it had almost fallen when he jumped. "God, Iruka you could at least knock before coming in, damn one of these days you're going to make me drop dead."

"I think you're too young to die or even get an heart attack yet kit".

"Yeah, yeah tell that to the thing beating in my chest. It seems like in wants to come out." He took the clothes he chose out of the closet and went into the bathroom and fifteen minutes later he came out with some black- rocker jeans that had chains dangling from each side of them, a red t-shirt with a black tress shirt on top. His hair was recklessly spiky.

"Lets go Naruto" Naruto looked at his to-be guardian. "Did you finish your packing?" Iruka said looking around the room for the suitcases.

"Not really, I was tired yesterday when I got home so I went straight to bed, I only packed some stuff… s'not like I have much to pack anyways". He said looking around.

"If everything comes out like we expect it to. I would like you to quit your job. You're not going to have time to work anyway with school and stuff." They were walking towards the car that was parked in front of Naruto's apartment.

"Its just a bar Iruka. And we don't know what the judge is gonna decide yet so we can't go rushing stuff, maybe I wont need to go to school anyhow." Naruto said as he was closing the cars door. Iruka looked at him deciding if not to tell him what was on his mind but thought otherwise and instead started the car and drove.

Six years he's known Naruto. The boy had been living on the streets since he was seven. _Iruka had met him next to some garbage cans coming out of a famous Japanese restaurant when Naruto was nine. The boy had looked lost so Iruka had approached him offering some help. But the moment he stretched out a hand to take Naruto's, the boy had surprisingly taken a spray paint he had hidden in back of himself and bombarded Iruka's face with it. By the time Iruka had cleared out his face the boy was already rounding a corner half a mile away. He thought of it at first as unusual things that happen sometimes until he arrived home and noticed something wasn't right. The weight that was always in his back pocket wasn't there anymore. The boy had tricked him. While he had thrown spray paint in his face the little brat had taken his wallet. Iruka had to track down the boy since he had finally gotten the number of a very wealthy businessman who was about to sell a very big stock. He and his boyfriend Kakashi had been thinking of buying a stock for some time and the perfect opportunity had arrived. It had taken them almost three weeks to get the man's number. _

He laughed a little remembering what had happened the next day he returned to the restaurant.

Naruto looked at him like he was crazy, laughing out loud like that. "What's with you?" Iruka jumped reminding himself not to space out when he was driving and especially when he was next to Naruto. "heh… it was nothing, just remembering old stuff."

They had almost arrived to the court. Entering the parking lot he noticed Naruto looked kind of nervous.

"What's wrong kid? I thought you were okay with all of this." It worried him for a moment that Naruto had changed his mind at the last moment. There was no going back now. The authorities already knew Naruto was living alone. Since he was underage he couldn't stay living by himself and if they didn't give Naruto to him they surely would put him in a foster home, which he knew ass hell Naruto wouldn't like at all.

"I am pops you know that. I'm just…" He said something barely audible that Iruka had to strain his ears to hear. Ever since Naruto met Iruka face-to-face he had called him pops and Iruka had called him kit. The names had stuck and nor Iruka or Naruto had ever complained about it.

"Oh come on kit, we have to have faith here. Right? If we're going to do this you have to believe it's going to end perfectly well."

"Hn" Naruto got out of the car and took out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lit one. Iruka got out after him standing a few spaces away.

"…You know that I'm not one to tell you what to do or anything kit…and I wont, I promised remember but you should stop smoking. Its only a suggestion." He said looking at Naruto.

"Yeah, well like they say 'bad habits die hard'." Naruto said tensing a little bit looking at him from the corner of his eyes, then turned around and offered him one.

"If you're going to gloat like that why not just ask for one." He said while Iruka took one and started lighting it. After several minutes of silence Iruka tossed his bud and looked at Naruto who had his hands in his pockets having tossed his already.

"Are you sure?" Naruto kept on staring at Iruka waiting for an explanation to an incomplete question. "I mean…are you really sure you want me to adopt you Naruto." He said looking seriously into Naruto's eyes.

"…I don't know. Its not like I have a choice in anything plus it beats going into a foster and having some old weird family trying to make me 'fit in'." It was quite uncomfortable answering those kinds of questions. He really didn't care if Iruka adopted him or not…well maybe he cared a little. Iruka had become his step dad, his pops, ever since he met him.

_He was sitting in front of some garbage cans when he saw the man he had stolen from the day before get out of a car, he hid behind the garbage cans. The man not having seen him walked only a few spaces away. Naruto watched as the man kept looking up and down the street like if he was waiting for someone. Naruto crept behind him and poked his back._

"_Hey pops you looking for someone?" The man had turned around looking quite shocked. Then giving him a stern look. "Hey kit I think you have something of mine". Naruto laughed in his mind. 'The baka had come looking for his wallet!'_

"_Don't know what'cha talkin about" Naruto had turned his head side ways and smirked._

"_Look brat I need my wallet back now. So stop playing your Childs play and give" Iruka had looked at him sternly and Naruto had the urge to keep pissing the guy off._

"_Hn, what's so important about a lousy wallet with only two dollars?" He said as he was checking his dirty nails._

"_Look kit just give it, its urgent that I get it back." Iruka had told him looking impatient._

"_Sorry don't have it anymore, but if ya buy me something to eat I'll make it appear." He had said smirking, imaginarily patting himself for thinking up such a great idea. _

"_Look, I'm going to call the cops if my wallet doesn't appear this instant" _

"_Ooh, I'm scaared" He said looking playfully at the man._

"_Ok, lets make this easier. Or you give me my wallet brat or I'll kick your ass." He said grabbing Naruto from the shirt._

"_I already told you 'I don't have it' but be my guest. Beat the shit outta me. Won't make a difference." He said un-expressionlessly._

_Iruka had then noticed how the boy was clothed. His shirt had holes. Hs pants looked like somebody had washed them in mud. His shoes were very worn out. And he had splotches of dirt all over. _

"_Now I understand." He said barely audible. "Hey kit" he said letting the boy go. "Where your parents?"_

"_On a long vacation pops. Do we have a deal or what?" He said looking at Iruka sternly. _

"_What? Oh yeah. Fine, get it and I'll buy anything you want to eat." The boy's eyes had litten up but dimmed quickly._

"_You're playing me right?" Naruto said looking frustrated._

"_Iie, I'm not playing you. You get me my wallet and I'll buy you anything to eat."_

"_Wait here…" Naruto left and came back some minutes later with the wallet. "Here, you wont find much and obviously not the two dollars that were inside." _

_Iruka checked the wallet and had smiled when he found what he was looking for. Then started walking towards his car but stopped when he noticed the boy wasn't following. "Hey kit you coming or not." He said turning slightly towards the kid then consumed his walking. Naruto had jumped and started running after him. "Names Iruka by the way."_

"_Naruto" the boy had said throwing himself in the passengers seat._

They arrived to the counter walking towards the counter to ask directions towards their assigned courtroom. The secretary had looked at Iruka and answered seductively.

"Yes, may I assist you in anything?" she said flattering her eyes at Iruka. Iruka looked at her weirdly.

"Do you have something in your eyes mam?" Iruka said genuinely preoccupied. Naruto couldn't hold it and started laughing. Iruka looked at Naruto and then at the lady who had blushed a crimson red. "Did I miss something?" Said Iruka looking at Naruto.

"Lady we have an appointment in courtroom 42. Our names are Umino Iruka and Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said laughing. Iruka looked lost.

"Hm hum. Yes, we've been expecting you." Said a lady who had been sitting down on a bench. Iruka turned startled and gave her a weak smile scratching the back of his head. "That late huh?" The woman looked at him sternly and started walking. "Fallow me please, threw here," she said pointing to a door.

Everything from there on happened quickly but effortly. But at the end Iruka was named Naruto's legal guardian.

And so begins the story…


	2. The Beggining

**Chapter 2**Story Naruto

They arrived at the house between midnight after haven packed everything in Naruto's apartment when they got out of court. Utterly tired from the ordeal they passed Iruka helped Naruto unpack his things in his new room and then went to sleep.

The next morning Naruto woke up from a crash and then a 'shhh' in the kitchen. He stood from the bed and looked for some shorts and a long shirt since he didn't like using t-shirts much. Going quietly to the door he opened it and stood at the steps looking downstairs.

Iruka was looking at a man who was in front of him looking sternly at the other. Naruto noticed the man looked quite crazy with a bandana tied around his head topping one eye, and what seemed to be like a constructors mask. And short-gray-spiky hair

"You're going to wake him Kakashi! Come on it seemed like a good idea and I've known Naruto for some time now." Said Iruka looking pleadingly into Kakashi's eyes.

'So that's Iruka's boyfriend' thought Naruto smirking.

"I don't know what to think. When were you going to tell me about him? When I moved in with you? You know I already have Sasuke. And our budget isn't that great this moment. We agreed to trust each other with things…Ungh… How am I going to explain to Sasuke about this anyway? You know he hates surprises and this definitely would be considered one." Said Kakashi walking towards what seemed to be the kitchen. Iruka fallowing. Naruto walked down the steps fallowing both of them without being noticed.

"It's not that difficult. He's not a child. He's already sixteen and he's very responsible. Sasuke will understand. Plus both of them are the same age. It won't be that difficult for them to get along."

"No I think the irresponsible one here is you Iruka. How do you pretend us to begin a family if you don't consult with me things your about to do. Why didn't you ever mention him to me? And how well do you think you know him anyw…" Naruto had just walked threw the door looking at Kakashi. "Oh, he knows me quite well. Don't you Iruka." Iruka turned towards him with an apologetic look and smiled at him. "Uh, Good morning Naruto. We didn't mean to wa…"Iruka stopped suddenly looking at Naruto frightened who was looking at Kakashi smirking. He knew that face. It was the face that had written 'playtime' all over it. He shook his head at Naruto but Naruto just kept staring at Kakashi.

"I felt cold and woke up. And you weren't in the bed Iruka. You know how I hate to wake up and not find you in bed. It makes me feel lonely." He said still looking at Kakashi but turning and pouting at Iruka who had topped his face with his hands. Naruto noticed how ticked off the Kakashi guy looked. 'Excellent!' "And who're you, the house keeper?" Naruto said looking interestingly at Kakashi. That was it. Next moment Kakashi had Naruto threw the neck of his shirt.

"I'll give you the 'house keeper'." "No! Kakashi. He's just bugging you. Naruto this is really not the time?" Iruka said looking towards Naruto.

"Oh, come on tell him the truth Iruka. You love it when I take your clothes off and roam your sweet body with my..hng" "Naruto!" Iruka yelled. Kakashi had lifted him off the floor by the shirt almost choking him.

"O..okay. I was just ticking you off." Kakashi threw him to the floor.

"Sheesh, can't hold a joke can you." He said getting up from the floor.

Kakashi looked at Iruka. "This isn't over. We're going to talk seriously when I get back. I was supposed to be at home an hour ago. Sasuke and me were going to start packing today. But from the looks of it I'm going to have to retract that." Iruka then started walking out the kitchen. The next moment all that was heard was the front door slamming.

"Hn, interesting boyfriend you got there." He said rubbing his neck. Then he started looking threw the cabinets for some breakfast. "Hey is there anything useful here to feed a growing teenager?" Iruka looked at him and sighed. "Third cabinet to the left." And left the kitchen. Naruto shrugged and started checking what was there. 'Yes' he mentally yelled. Apple cinnamon Poptarts. His favorite. He found it was kind of disgusting eating other types of poptarts; strawberry, cherry, grape. He detested all of them except apple cinnamon, cinnamon and chocolate. Even chocolate sometimes nauseated him. So he just preferred the cinnamons.

He walked towards what seemed to be the living room. Throwing himself on the couch and grabbing the control off the table in front of it, he searched threw the channels while he took bites out of his poptart.

Iruka walked in a few minutes later looking at Naruto who was watching 'Foster house for Imaginary friends'. "What's that?" asked Iruka looking at some blue blob running around a giant room with a little boy behind chasing him for what seemed to be candy.

"Some bull cartoon. Where you going?" he said noticing Iruka had changed out of his pj's.

"Going to Kakashi's of course then I have to do some things in town." "hn." was all Naruto said while watching how the little boy began to look more and more like chucky as he kept eating candy. 'Frightening' He mentally said. "You can come if you want. It'll give you time to meet Sasuke." Naruto looked at him with his left eyebrow raised. "And I'd like to do that why?"

"They are going to move in with us Naruto. I know that you kind of just arrived. But I had already told you about me and Kakashi thinking about living together." He said looking at Naruto. "I'm not saying anything pops. It's your house; you do what you want with it." He said returning his attention to the cartoon again.

"What am I going to do with you kit?" Iruka stood up and stretched. "Well I'll be back by five p.m. Feel free to explore anything except my room" The only response was a barely audible 'hn'.

It was only nine in the morning and he didn't feel like going out yet. So he finished watching the cartoon and returned to his bedroom. It was big. Bigger than the one he had in his apartment. It was a baby blue color and had a walk-out-balcony. The bed was king sized. It had the softest comforters he had ever experienced laying on. He sat on his bed and bent down to take something out from under it. It was a shoe box which he always hid his most precious or important things. He sat back against the wall on his bed with his legs crossed. He opened the box and took a little picture album out. It was one of the first things Iruka had bought him. He had _said "For our memories Naruto. Just for the two of us. It'll be our little sanctuary."_ It was the same day he had appeared at Iruka's old apartment.

_He and Iruka had been meeting up once a week after the first time they met. They were like that for almost a year. Iruka being nineteen at the moment was still underage to adopt him. And he being a homeless but independent child didn't want Iruka to adopt him at the time either. Iruka would pick him up at the Japanese Restaurant were both of them met and they would go eat or just hang around. He even had stayed sometimes at Iruka's house. But it wasn't that many times since he couldn't risk getting caught by the guys he worked for. He had worked with them since the first days he became homeless. They were called the Ataksuki group. They were a big teenage group who spent their life selling drugs or stealing merchandise from stores to sell on the street and that's where they had met him and offered him the job. He had been very hungry and like they say 'when the time comes you'll do anything to get what you need' so he had accepted. He would steel wallets and deliver merchandise for them and they would give him money for food. After being almost a year meeting up with Iruka. He had suddenly stopped going to their meeting place for a good reason_. _Orochimaru a boy from the Ataksuki group had seen him coming and going with Iruka so he notified the leader. They had confronted him and beaten him up since they thought he had been slipping information to the police. They warned him if they saw him going with someone again they'd kill him and the person he was with. So he left town leaving behind his first and only best friend in Tokyo._

_He went to Kyoto, a small town in Japan. But that's when his adventure ended. One thing is being in a big city were you've seen homeless people everywhere. In Kyoto everyone knew everyone. So as soon as they saw him, he only being 11 at the time was sent to an orphanage just after a week of being there. _

After three months in the hellhole they called orphanage Mr. and Mrs. Daiken a rich and elder couple adopted him. It had gone very well until after two years when Mrs. Daiken died of Leukemia. A sickness she was diagnosed with when she was thirty. He had cared for her a lot since she had been a very loving friend and guardian. Mr. Daiken had always been the serious one. Not saying much ever. He had been in the marines but completed his time and retired. So that had explained his closure towards everyone. But after his lovely wife died he had been devastated and had started drinking. Naruto had tried everything to amend Mr. Daiken's suffer by trying to talk to him or keeping the house the same way Mrs. Daiken always kept it. But it had all gone wrong. Six months living with a constantly drunken guardian was not recommended and the beatings less.

_Mr. Daiken seemed to take out all his anger on him by beating him to a pulp. _

_Until one day the neighbors hearing the commotion in the house decided to call the police whom which came over and took Mr. Daiken to jail for abuse and him back to the orphanage. That's when he decided to run back to Tokyo. And that's the time he appeared at Iruka's house. He had never seen Iruka so tearful. After having to explain some things about where he had been but not telling him everything Iruka had told him he was going to adopt him. He having passed threw so many things declined. And told Iruka to give him time. Iruka had looked hurt but told him he at least was going to pay an apartment for him. They had gone out to eat and stopped at a store and that's when Iruka had bought him the album_

"…_This is for our memories Naruto. Just for the two of us. It'll be our little Sanctuary." He had said looking at him with teary eyes. "Just in case you up and go on me again Naruto. I want you to remember me." It was the first time Naruto had let tears slip from his eyes in front of someone. It was the first time someone bought him something too._

They had purchased a camera that day and taken their first picture together to start filling their album. He living on the streets for so long had to endure things nobody dreamed of going threw. But then at thirteen he felt like he was being born again. He had his own apartment and Iruka had contracted a man to give him house schooling so it had been the first time he felt at peace.

He wiped a tear from his eyes. 'Baka' he yelled in his mind. He looked threw the pictures seeing some of him with Iruka in the park and elsewhere. He kept looking until he passed the ones he had put for last. One was a picture of Mrs. Daiken smiling and the other picture was one he had stolen a long time ago. It was of his parents.

He heard the front door open and close so he put the picture back in the album and threw it inside the box and hid it under the bed again. He got up from the bed and walked towards his closet to take a pair of pants out. He looked at his watch and saw it was only 11am. So he decided to go take a walk for a while.

After putting on his pants he went downstairs two by two until he got to the first floor. He opened the door, stepped outside and breathed in. "Fresh air" he said quietly closing his eyes. He didn't notice the person looking at him from the kitchen as he went down the steps and left. And he didn't notice either that Iruka wasn't the one who had arrived at home.

Sasuke had gone out for a walk after having talked to Kakashi. They had decided the week before they were going to move in with Iruka. But as he was packing early on Kakashi had stormed into the house muttering and yelling at anything that came in his way. Sasuke curious as to what had pissed the man off stopped what he was doing and decided to find out. But as Kakashi was passing him he stopped and started telling Sasuke everything that had happened. He really didn't give a damn what both of them did with their lives if it didn't physically involve him. But after Kakashi told him Iruka adopted a kid. A snot would definitely complicate his life but he didn't say anything. Instead it twinged a little bit of curiosity even if he didn't want to admit it..

"So what do you think Sasuke?" Said Kakashi sitting down on the couch.

"About what?" Sasuke sat down next to Kakashi putting his legs on top of a little coffee table.

"About the kid Iru adopted…He's your age you know. His name's Naruto" Sasuke looked at Kakashi. 'Good, not a snot' he said mentally. 'At least someone to let my boundaries well known.' But saying that gave him even more curiosity.

"I don't really care what both of you do. And no it does not bother me about the Naruto kid. Keep him away from my assigned room and out of my sight and it will be acceptable…I'm going out for a while." Sasuke said standing up from the couch and stretching. He looked at Iruka who had stayed quiet. "If both of you are going to fight every time something happens maybe both of you might reconsider moving in together and instead decide going different ways. And consider leaving me out of it. Ne?" Then he left.

The truth was he had gotten kind of anxious to see who the boy was. Maybe he had seen him in town or school once. Kakashi hadn't said where the kid was from. Exiting his house he bumped in with Iruka.

"Oh, sorry Sasuke. Kakashi home?" Said Iruka hopingly with a gift bag in his hands.

"In the living room." He said walking down the steps irritated. 'Was the damn world against him?'

Iruka looked at him weirdly but shrugged and kept going up the stairs.

When he arrived at Iruka's house he went in silently. Kakashi had given him a key just a couple of days ago since they were going to move in. And this was his first time using it. He went into the kitchen deciding to drink a cup of water first and then go explore around the house and look for the mysterious boy. But as he was drinking his cup of water he heard a door open from upstairs so he walked towards the hall secluding himself in the shadows next to the stairs. Since the house didn't have any lights on and it was barely seeable if you didn't open the curtains, the kid that went down the stairs didn't see him.

Sasuke stared at Naruto as he arrived to the front door. Saying something almost inaudible but turned out to be 'Fresh air'. Sasuke smirked 'Dobe'. He turned around starting to walk back towards the kitchen 'So that's Naruto.' he emptied his cup and started thinking where the kid might be from. He had the faintest security that he had met Naruto before. He wondered were the kid might have gone. Sasuke decided to go back home. So he headed outside and started walking. His thoughts kept going back to whom Naruto really was. What had happened to his family?.

He had never gone to a foster home. Kakashi was a friend of his father's so when his family died he had taken him in immediately and adopted him.

It used to be him, his parents and his big brother. His parents had been a well-known couple. They were rich and went by as the Uchiha clan. They had lived in a small part of town were only people that had worked for his father lived. They…he, had had everything he needed. But everything ended drastically.

_He had been walking back home from school when four police cars and a fire truck passed by him. He only nine at the time curious as to why there were police and a fire truck in the private part of town went to investigate excited by the thought of seeing a fire or an arrest. Not till he arrived at the scene he believed his eyes. _

_Everyone…everything…it was all...He remembered how he walked to what used to be his house. Everything had blown up. There were pieces of everything everywhere. He remembered how someone had taken him and dragged him out of the scene. But after that he didn't remember anything else. Not even when was it that Kakashi had adopted him or moved or the time he passed looking out into space. _

The doctors had said he had been in shock. It had taken almost a month for him to recover. And after that he had never been the same. His smiles came rarely. He preferred to be alone most of the time. And he rarely talked to anyone who wasn't Kakashi, Iruka or his psychiatrist he had been seeing since. He was smart. Everyone knew it. He rarely got anything less than 95 on his exams. He did everything alone. Never looking for help from anyone. But only some things hadn't changed from when he was a child, his curiosity and his desire to kill the one who killed his family. And he knew exactly who it was.

_One day as he got home after having gotten out of an appointment with his psychiatrist he heard Kakashi talking in the living room with someone. It was three years ago. The man talking to Kakashi had been a police officer reporting the investigation about the explosion. _

"_Sir we're sorry we haven't found Itachi yet. We've been fallowing him but he always escapes. A man who knows about The Ataksuki group tipped us. They have a boy around the age of eight working for them. We've been tracking him too. We think if we capture the boy and persuade him we might finally catch him. Plus he's a homeless teenage child. So we might as well get him off the streets." The police officer looked to the side deciding or not to tell Kakashi what was on his mind._

_Kakashi looked at him from the couch he was sitting on. _

"_What aren't you telling me Osken?" He told the officer who seemed to try keeping his gaze away from Iruka's._

"_Well Kakashi…" He said looking at Kakashi finally but hesitantly._

"_I don't want you getting all mad and stuff. You know we've been friends since a very long time. But there's a rumor going on that if we don't find the kid in a month there closing the case till further notice." He kept talking when Kakashi tried to interrupt. _

"_We have a lot of new cases coming in and its just amounting by the second we can't neglect them."_

"_What the hell are we paying you for then. God Dammit Osken. You just can't up and leave on something like this. We need justice. Sasuke deserves justice for this."_

"Kakashi you know we have been trying all we can. But it isn't easy. Look" he had said standing up. "I'll report to you if anything happens. In the meantime, well lets just have faith shall we."

He had been petrified when he had heard everything. All that had been going threw his mind at that moment was his brother's name 'Itachi'. He didn't understand. His brother had always been the big example in the Uchiha family. 'The perfect child' He had been his hero. The person he thought he had lost forever, his best friend. But all that died that day. And something new had been born. 'The craving for vengeance'

He having been caught up in his thoughts had walked into town. Deciding to head back towards his house he turned around but stopped as he saw the Naruto kid a little space away. 'Wow walked fast didn't I'. He hid in an alleyway trying to see were Naruto was going deciding to instead follow him.

Naruto kept walking threw the streets deciding to go buy some ramen in the super market. But as he kept walking looking for the super market he had the slightest feeling someone was fallowing him. He kept going into the area he knew more in town. When he got to a very known alleyway he hid behind a wall.

Sasuke had been fallowing him for ten minutes already. He had followed Naruto into a very bad part of town. Which he frowned in turn.

'Why is he in this part of town?' Sasuke saw him enter an alleyway and filled with curiosity fallowed him. But as he entered the alleyway someone grabbed him by the arm and swung him into the wall.

"Who the hell are you and why are you fallowing me." Sasuke looked up only to find himself looking into deep blue eyes.

"Let go of me" Sasuke said taking himself out of the hypnotism those blue depths pulled him into.

"What if I don't want to prick? Tell me who the hell are you and why the fuck are you fallowing me." Naruto said getting angry.

Sasuke looked at Naruto once more getting tired of the blonds' stupidity. Nobody…he meant nobody touched him without his consent. He took Naruto's free arm with his and twisted it in back of the blond changing their positions.

Now listen dobe. You touch me again and it'll be the last thing you do. Got it?" He said putting pressure on Naruto's arm.

Naruto just shrugged and said whatever.

'It crazy' thought Naruto. 'First he stalks me and then he's all "don't touch me." 'Who the fuck this guy thinks he is.' Naruto turned around facing his stalker when this one had released him.

"Are you going to tell me who the hell are you or what?" Naruto told the other irritated. 'The nerve'

Sasuke just looked at Naruto sternly. How could he tell someone he had been curious of who Naruto was and fallowed him out of curiosity. He looked into Naruto's eyes and cursed himself. 'People could drown in those eyes' he warned himself.

"It was just coincidence I met up with you here. I wasn't fallowing you Dobe. Plus why would I want to fallow you." He said smirking at Naruto.

Naruto looked beyond irritated. "Look…Teme, it wasn't me fallowing you was it so I wouldn't know now would I? Plus its not coincidence you're here unless you had to throw something out asshole." He said since they were in the trash alley. "So spit it out. Who sent you? Is it them again? You can tell them to stick there job up where the sun don' shine. Cause I'm not going back." Naruto turned around and was about to walk off when a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Whoa, don't know who your talking about and don't care either. I saw you across the street and thought I knew you from somewhere. That's how come I fallowed but anyway no reason to explain, I do what I like and that's that. Got it." Sasuke let him go and started walking off. "Anyways nice to meet you Nn…." He stopped himself in time. "See you soon Dobe" And left.

Naruto felt like he was going to explode. 'The nerve! The Nerve!' 'How dare he' He walked to the super market and finished buying his Ramen and a pack of cigarettes. Since he knew he was going to need his little flavored saviors. He started walking back home when two people came from in back of the market and grabbed him by the arm.

"Long times no see precious Naruto." Naruto looked up only to find himself looking at one of the old Ataksuki kids and his little minion Kabuto.

"What do you want Orochimaru. I'm not working for you guys anymore." Naruto said freeing his arm and walking away. "Tell them to stop sending me people. It's getting kind of tiresome. Plus I thought they already would've learned what 'stick the job threw there god damned ass' meant."

Orochimaru decided that he wouldn't let his plaything go so easily and fallowed him.

"I don't work for them anymore. Already blew them. It doesn't seem right to hang around such amateurs when I know I'm better. I got my own spot now. Want to join?" He said smirking.

Naruto just kept walking and ignoring him.

"Hey Kabuto. P.T.1. What do you think?"

"Definitely Mr. Orochimaru." Orochimaru looked pleased at Kabuto's answer and kept fallowing Naruto.

Naruto looked between the both of them deciding if he should run or not but thought otherwise since he knew the consequences of trying.

Naruto stopped and looked at them annoyed.

"What is it that you want" He said sternly. Orochimaru looked at Kabuto and then at him.

"Well, see here Naruto" He said getting close to him, to close for Naruto likings. "I've made a bet. Yes a bet." He said seeing Naruto lift his brow. "A bet to see if I could make me a number one play toy with the cutest kid in town. And guess what Naruto?" He said looking at Naruto's lips smiling.

Naruto tried to take a step back but Kabuto had already made sure he wouldn't escape by grabbing him by the arms. "You've won the honor." He said whispering huskily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3****Naruto**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters except the ones not found in the anime. Thanks for reading!_

Author note: As I said before, I say again. So so so sorry if my story sucks. 

_Me: __**I'm totally tired**_…

**Bunny:**_ Why? You didn't do anything today._

_Me_: _**What!?... I had to help my sister at 7am on the bingo activity she had prepared in Cupey then I had to go to work at 2pm in Guaynabo. I came out at ten at night and here I am writing my story for all my (hmhn) umm…well…the people who read this story.**_

**Bunny:**_ (rolling eyes) knowone is obligating you to write. There's no excuse, Your lazy and that's that._

Me**: You little…**

**Bunny:**_ Ah Ahh temper, temper. _

_Me__**(Turn my head away) why did I even create you. Your mean and don't comprehend me. **_

**Bunny: **_Why would I want to understand someone like you? You're nauseating plus you're giving me a headache_.

Me: _**(Sniffle) Why are you so meeaaan?. (**_Sniffle

**Bunny:** _Why do you talk so much?_

Me: _**I can delete you! (**_Getting angry

**Bunny:** _I can help you._

Me: _**Ungh. Fine be like that. I'm leaving. (**_I turn away and start walking

**Bunny**: _Aren't you forgetting something? (Lying down on the floor.)_

Me: Looking over_**) What?!**_

**Bunny:** _HmHn. Like, your readers._

Me_**: (Staring) uu-psss.**_

Me: _**Well you guys see I've been having some problems getting to update chapters. I don't have Internet and the only source I have to it is at my friend's house. And he's almost never there so I can't go. Plus I work night shifts so it's getting harder to update. I am writing. So I hope you read when I do update.**_

_**Please forgive me if this chaps a spit cause little ass bunny here made me pissed off and well I wrote what was on my mind. **_

_**Anyways thanks for reading! (**_Started walking away again)

**Bunny**: _I did say she talked a lot._

Me: (Yelled from the door) _**Oh, go hop!**_

**Chapter 3**  
**"Things are better left unknown"**

"_Hey what are you guys doing there?" _

Orochimaru let go of Naruto's arm and Kabuto stepped away from him. "Just chatting with an old friend. Right Naruto?" He said smiling at the old man grabbing Naruto's arm again and squeezing it tightly when Naruto started to reply. 

"Telling them to Fu...hn. Find their selves a new hobby." He whispered looking at the man trying to smile but considering that Orochimaru was still squeezing his arm it came out more like a grimace.

"Well you kids move outta my way. You're blocking my entrance. No costumer would be commin in here if you're in the way now, ain't I right?" He said looking at Kabuto.

"Indeed." Was the only answer that came out of Kabuto's mouth.

"You can't always escape me Naruto-kun. Remember that." Orochimaru whispered while letting go of Naruto and getting ready to leave.

"See you around Naruto-chan. We'll talk about our little agreement when we meet again." He said while walking away with his little minion fallowing after who was staring at Naruto and giving him a dark look.

"Daijabou Desu Ka?" The old man said peering at Naruto and waiting for an answer. But this only made Naruto feel worse. 'Was he so predictable and weak?'

"Old man, next time stick you nose where it's needed." He was really thankful the old man had appeared when he did, but why tell him that 'he had to hold some...pride'.

"Your welcome ingrate. Kids these days. There…" The old man kept talking to himself as he left.

Naruto turned around taking his cigarettes out and lighting one up before starting to resume his walk home. 'Is life going to always be like this… Am I ever going to be left alone to live like a normal person?' He chuckled to himself. "Yeah right, normal person my ass."

* * *

Sasuke was annoyed. He had gotten to his house only to find a big mess with Iruka and Kakashi lying sprawled on the couch naked.

'Mental note; must watch where I sit from now on.' He took one last glanced at the sleeping couple deciding to go into his room and presume his packing. He only had two boxes more to pack and he'd be done.

As he went to his room his mind kept on thinking about the dobe he met today.

_"Look…Teme, it wasn't me fallowing you was it so I wouldn't know now would I? Plus It's not a coincidence you're here unless you had to throw something out asshole." He said since they were in the trash alley. "So spit it out. Who sent you? Is it them again? You can tell them to stick there job up where the sun don' shine. Cause I'm not going back."_

What had the dobe been talking about? What job? And who was them? Naruto had basically told him that someone who wanted to persuade him into taking a job he had worked in before was stalking him.

He shook his head as he started packing. 'Why am I thinking such foolish thing?' It wasn't like him to be thinking stupidities like he was doing just now. And even less to stupidities that had to do with some dobe. It made him seem confused. And he was a cool collected person. To be confused or any other thing was way below him. He walked towards his door and bolted the lock. He never liked leaving his room door opened. More than less when Kakashi or Iruka were in the house. Even when Kakashi had prohibited him from locking the door Sasuke decided he'd open it in a while.

He opened up his window and sat on the window-shield. Grabbing a jacket that was next to it he looked inside one of the pockets and took out a bottle of what seemed to be pills. 'Must I deem these things worthy of my time' he sighed frustrated. He had to drink the pills until his psychiatrist deemed him well enough not to. They were pills given to you after you had passed a tragedy and the psychiatrist seemed to think it would keep people from killing there selves or controlling there 'supposed' inner anger. His reason was slightly different. He accepted that he did have this 'inner anger' but about killing himself...it was out of the question. It was more who he wanted to kill.

After he had found out about his brother, he had gone into vengeance mode. He had locked himself in his room, busting and breaking anything he could find. With one of his rages he had cut his hand and it had been bleeding badly. Kakashi who had heard the mess going on in his room had come up and pounded on the door for him to open up.

But Sasuke had been to lost in his rage to even notice Kakashi outside his door. All he had heard was the pounding of his blood circulating to his heart making it's own beat inside of him. He had looked at his bleeding hand and with it started punching numerous times the wall. Kakashi had busted the door open only to find him like that. Punching the wall like if he had been a broken robot, which had burnt a fuse.

Now he had to drink those damn pills, which made his life as miserable as he was on the inside. He laid down on his bed and turned on the radio he had yet to pack.

"…

**My knife is sharp and chrome**

**Come see inside my bones**

**All of the fiends are on the block**

**I'm the new king I taste the queen**

**Cause in here we are all anemic **

**In here anemic and sweet**

He sat up and roamed his drawer beside the bed and took out what seemed to be another bottle of pills smiling to himself he took two and swallowed them without hesitation. These pills he wouldn't mind drinking them for life. They made him feel good. Like if he was floating. They made him feel like a different person.

He laid back down and concentrated on the song. It was his favorite. Every time he heard it, it made him feel strong and the same time restless for something. It made him feel lots of things and made him think lots of stuff.

**Come get your knife**

**Come get your knife**

**And come in…**

"**Go get your knife **

**Go get your knife **

**And lay down,**

**Come get your knife **

**Come get your knife**

**Now kiss me."**

He remembered how he and his brother used to hang around a lot. He was six when he noticed Itachi's change. He would come to the house late at night. And that was something since he hardly was home. What had hurt him the most was that Itachi had stopped spending time with him. They had hardly seen each other in those months.

He would hear sometimes his parents shouting at him after he arrived, which was mostly by two or three o'clock in the morning. All he would hear through the walls were of how irresponsible he was becoming and if that was the discipline they had taught him 'yada, yada'. But he never heard his brother shout anything back or even say a word for the matter. Until the month before his parents were killed.

"**Ooh well I could float here forever**

**In this room we can't touch the floor**

**In here we're all anemic**

**In here anemic and sweet... so"**

_He had come out of his room having had a nightmare and deciding he'd get a glass of milk to calm down his anxiety only to notice the argument going on downstairs and see his parents once again yelling at Itachi. He was surprised to see his **'oh so'** collected father bring his fist back ready to hit Itachi._

_He had been momentarily frightened and surprised at the same time. But nothing happened. Itachi had noticed him standing on the stairs and looked at him with wide eyes and it was the first time he ever heard Itachi talkback to their father._

_"Father are you so ignorant to notice this is not the right time for this?" Itachi had grabbed his father's arm preventing him from hitting._

_"Oh, yes it is time. You little faggot…you are a disgrace to this family. You and those little friends of yours don't deserve to exist. You little fu…" He was cut by his words when Itachi had surprisingly punched him._

_"Did you recapasitate or do I have to do something more drastic…**father**" He said seething._

_Their mother had only stood there with her mouth open not knowing what to do._

_He Sasuke had been shocked to the core. Silent tears had run down his face. His parents only noticed him when he tried to stifle a sob, wiping his tears on his Pj's._

"**Go get your knife  
**

**Go get your knife **

**And come in  
**

**Go get your knife,  
**

**Go get your knife**

**And lay down  
**

**Go get your knife,  
**

**Go get your knife  
**

**Now kiss me...****"**

_His father's eyes had widened and looked at his brother who had been already climbing the stairs to attend him, his mother fallowing behind Itachi._

_"It's okay little otouto. Nothings wrong." Itachi had picked him up and was rubbing soft circles on his back for comfort. Their mother who had tried to take Sasuke from him had suddenly pulled her hand back by the look Itachi had given her. "Don't touch him." He said looking at her angrily. "We will continue our discussion later…father." He said looking down the stairs towards his father who seemed to be paralyzed to the spot with his hand on the cheek where Itachi had punched him._

"**I can float here forever**

**Anemic and sweet…so**

**I can float here forever**

**Anemic and sweet …so**

He sat up on the bed once again, feeling woozy from the pills effect. He bended his head and grabbed his hair as if trying to pull it out… 'Why had Itachi done that? Why did he have to kill everyone?' He got up and punched the wall 'Why did he abandon me?' Sasuke slid to his knees. Bowing his head a little making his bangs cover his face silent tears marring it. 'Why did it have to come to this Itachi?'

He got up from the floor not looking up. He knew his hand must be bruised. And most unwanted questions would be asked. He walked over to his bed letting himself fall on it feeling the effects of the pills overflow him. 'My little Sanctuary' he smirked into his pillow.

**Go get you knife**

**Go get your knife**

**And come in...  
**

These were his precious moments. Where he felt like he was flying threw space and gravity. Where he knew that for only minutes he just didn't exist

**Go get your knife **

**Go get your knife**

**And lay down**

He looked around and everything seemed to be moving with him in slow motion. He laughed a little to himself.

**Go get your knife **

**Go get your knife**

**Get filthy  
**

Sasuke closed his eyes blocking out his room. 'Where are you Itachi? Why did you leave me without anything?' "Why did you abandon me?" He whispered in his pillow silent tears flowing freely down his face soaking it.

**Come get your knife **

**Come get your knife**

**Now kiss me..."**

* * *

Naruto arrived at Iruka's house noticing he still had not arrived. He went directly to the kitchen to make himself some ramen. But stopped suddenly. 'Hadn't Iruka said he would be home by five? So who had arrived early on when he went out?' he shrugged and continued to make his ramen.

Three hours later and haven already eaten six plates of ramen and haven already looked threw all the channels on t.v. for something to watch he fell asleep. Only to wake up two hours later, getting tired of being bored he decided to go out. He wasn't just bored; he was totally and utterly bored and wasn't going to waste his time sitting around doing nothing so he went to his room and packed some tight black leather pants into a backpack and an orange fishnet shirt. 'Work would do well for his bored ness'.

He worked at the 'Violet Leaf' a gay but well-known and respectable bar. It had two floors. The first floor consisted of two large areas; one was exclusively for dancing and the other was for playing pool, relaxing, going to the bathroom or to the bar. The second floor was only for V.I.P members. This had different sections that included rooms to stay in, a black room, a private bar and the workers lockers.

He loved working there. One could hardly find a job where they paid you nine fifty an hour plus tips being only sixteen going on seventeen. Its true most of the people there didn't know his real age except his boss and some of his friends that had just turned eighteen and worked there.

His job was of bartending and sometimes they gave him the privilege to give private dances and gain some extra cash.

Like he said 'he loved his job'. Free party time, money, and hot guys coming in and out. He smirked to himself thinking about it. He was ready to walk out when the front door opened suddenly.

Naruto stared at Iruka who had an embarrassed look on his face for some reason he didn't want to find out. He walked toward him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh! Sorry Naruto I kind of spaced out for a sec." Iruka looked at his watch and saw it was already five fifty in the afternoon. "Iie, It's going to be six! I'm going to start cooking dinner. Kakashi and Sasuke are going to be here by eight." Kakashi started walking towards the kitchen but stopped to look back at Naruto half-noticing he was about to go out. "Where you going?" Still to gone in thought he didn't notice Naruto's backpack.

"Just going around pops." He looked at Iruka and sighed he knew Iruka disapproved of his job and wanted him to quit but it was more out of pride that he kept it. He was still paying for his own stuff. He didn't like other people paying for him. It seemed like he was a burden to them when they did. And after all Iruka had helped him it was the least he wanted Iruka to feel.

He took a Newport mint box out of his pocket and lit a cig. up then threw the box towards Iruka.

"Here I have another box. See ya later Pops." Iruka waking up from his stupor got to only see the front door closing. Grabbing the box, which had landed on his feet he took a cigarette out as well and lit it. "Where did kit say he was going?" he shook his head mentally yelling at himself for being so spaced out. 'I need to buy that boy a collar or something.' He continued towards the kitchen and started taking out ingredients to cook dinner. Trying not to think about the source of his lost thoughts. But it was inevitable.

_He had been sprawled on the couch at his lover's house 'butt naked' with said lover on top of him. They hadn't noticed that Sasuke had arrived until the shower on the second floor turned on which always made a loud noise. Kakashi who had been born perverted looked at him and wiggled his eyebrows. "What a perfect sight my little Sasuke must have found us in, Ne? I swear if I were not his guardian it would be most tempting to invite him for a trio. Wouldn't you think?" Iruka who had looked stunned and turned crimson red since the first comment Kakashi said to him pushed him off quickly slightly embarrassed. 'Sasuke had found them nude on the couch!' 'How embarrassing!' Kakashi just laughed. "You know his body is very hot. Those curves the boy has. Ungh just by thinking about it m…" "Kakashi!" "What, what?" he said smirking. He took Iruka by the waist and kissed his neck. "Jealous much?" he said smiling into his nape._

_Iruka just turned around and pushed him. "Your disgusting Kakashi" He was about to leave having finished dressing himself until Kakashi had made him turn around and crashed his lips onto his own._

_After what seemed like several minutes and to what both needed oxygen. Kakashi hugged him. "You know that you're the only one for me and I was just kidding right? There's no way I'd ever think of Sasuke that way. He is just but a son to me… plus, I love you." He whispered in Iruka's ear. Iruka looked quite abashed by his comment and smiled at him. "I love you too." He pecked him on the lips before finally leaving._

* * *

After two hours and a half passed in which the pills effect were leaving he stood up and took the lock off his door incase Kakashi came up to his room. He started walking towards his bathroom deciding to take a hot bath.

Sasuke was in the bathroom still when Kakashi came into his room. He had come out of his room's bathroom with a towel tied around his waist and his hair plastered to his front from being damp only to find Kakashi with his 'special bottle' of pills in his hands.

"I thought you stopped drinking this shit Sasuke" Sasuke walked over to him and snatched the pills out of his hands.

"People knock when they come in a room. But considering your lack to comprehend what privacy means I wont argue about it." He said referring to the scene he found downstairs. He looked into Kakashi's pained eyes. "Now get out." He didn't want to be rude at his guardian but something just pissed him off by the guilty look the other was giving him.

Kakashi stood up and walked towards the door. "I came up here to apologize about how Iruka and me fell asleep. It was not intended. And we are completely embarrassed about it." Sasuke grimaced at the comment. 'The only thing you'd be embarrassed about Kakashi is if a man found you without a dick'.

Kakashi turned the knob to go out but stopped to say something. "Get ready in an hour. He's preparing dinner for us so I decided we might as well stay for the night." He then looked at Sasuke slightly. "Maybe it's my fault for almost never being here for you. Or maybe it's a teenage thing going on but…you can't keep doing this to yourself. And if you do keep on you wont leave me any choice and you know it..." He whispered before he left.

Sasuke sat on his bed and looked at the bottle in his hands. "It's not your fault Kakashi. Its an addiction just as much as wanting to kill Itachi is." He put the pills back into his drawer and got up to get dressed and pack some clothes.

* * *

Naruto kept walking towards his job. It only took him half an hour to arrive. Seeing as that he arrived early he went in and greeted some of the bartenders he worked with.

"Hey Uzumaki…Uzumaki!" A tall boy with brown spiky hair tied up high, which made him look like a pineapple was calling him.

"Hey Shika" He waited for the boy to arrive. When he did Shikamaru doubled over trying to catch his breath. "Anybody would think it's already ten o'clock." He said referring to the mess of workers that were passing by in a rush. He looked at Naruto and straightened up. "Where have you been?" He said giving Naruto a death glare.

Naruto laughed a little. "I've been only gone a day and it seems like my fellow followers were desperately preoccupied about me. Or is it that Nara –kun had to give himself a cold bath to take care of his hard-on since I wasn't here to help him with it." Naruto laughed seeing that Shika had turned a bright red.

"Baka! Kiba and me had to do all your work yesterday. And it being a Friday you know this place gets fucking full on Fridays." Shikamaru was already fuming. Naruto arched an eyebrow in return. It was rarely that the Nara kid said anything more than 'Troublesome'.

"What happened Shika?" Said Naruto looking seriously into Shikamaru's eyes.

Shika looked away and hesitated to answer. "Hmph…Some guys came looking for you and since you hadn't arrived we thought…" Shikamaru looked at Naruto and sighed. "You are so troublesome."

Naruto gave a soft chuckle. "Don't worry about me Nara." Naruto then stood in front of him and kissed him thoroughly.

When they separated to gain necessary air Naruto hugged Shika. "You're the troublesome Shika. Don't worry if something happens to me you'll be the first to know. Cause I'll bring you down too." Naruto laughed a little. And Shika just hugged him tighter.

"Hey Shika where the hell are you. They told me up in front that Naruto was here. Did you fi…" Kiba rounded the corner and found them both hugging each other and felt a momentarily spasm of jealousy.

"Hum hm…" Naruto looked at him and winked. "Oh, did you want to join? Our last threesome is quite wearing off you know." He said smirking at the look Kiba was giving him. Naruto knew that Kiba had a crush on Shika. And he suspected that Shika had a little crush on Kiba but both were reluctant to accept the truth and declare their love. Naruto guessed they still wanted to hang onto their freedom a little longer.

"You asshole where have you been?" Me and Shika have been preoccupied about you."

Naruto looked at Shika who in turn was giving Kiba a death glare. 'Troublesome' was the barely audible word that had left Shikamaru's lips while he leaned onto a wall closing his eyes.

Naruto smirked and imitated him by leaning on the wall as well beside him looking at Kiba.

"Well tell me. What's new? Anything interesting happened yesterday?" Kiba looked at Shika and blushed. Naruto taking in the unspoken information laughed out loud.

"Wow, couldn't you guys even wait for me? Now tell me who was the uke?" When Kiba's blush passed down towards his neck Naruto couldn't help the laughter that left him. Shikamaru just smirked with his eyes still closed.

"Who would have thought of Kiba being the uke? Wow and here I thought he was to…'manly'" Naruto said doubling over now laughing so hard that tears started leaking out of his eyes.

"Hey. Shall I remind you who was on top last week?" Kiba said huffing. Naruto tried to stop laughing but it seemed impossible.

"Mr. Uzumaki. There's a customer looking for you." A worker named Nawaki said walking in making Naruto cease his laughing and drying up the tears in the corner of his eyes.

Kiba and Shikamaru who had opened his eyes suddenly looked at Naruto. Naruto just stared at them and smiled. "I wont be long." Kiba looked at Shika to see what he was going to do but he in turn just closed his eyes again and gave a slight nod at Naruto. Kiba then looked at Naruto. "If you need anything call me" Naruto just walked over to him and kissed him swiftly on the lips and left.

* * *

"Sasuke we're leaving!" Kakashi waited until Sasuke came down the steps. It was true what he told Sasuke about 'not having a choice' if he kept on ruining his life like he was. He barely had time to attend him and knew that both of them never communicated much. That's how come when Iruka had come over to keep talking about Naruto he decided that maybe having another teenager in the house would do Sasuke some good. Even if Sasuke was a very solitary child he thought that maybe both of them could develop a bond of a type to maintain both minds off of what there passed life had been like.

When they got to the car he looked over at Sasuke seeing if he was all right. Sasuke just looked back at him and gave him half a smile. Kakashi's eyes twinkled as he smiled back. On rare occasions did Sasuke ever smile at him and he was thankful that at least the boy still had some happy emotions and that not all was just the dark Sasuke everyone knew.

* * *

"What time is Naruto going to come home? And where the hell is he?" Those were Iruka's thoughts as he kept pacing up and down their house and stopping on occasions to peer threw the curtains.

He and Kakashi had arranged everything so Sasuke and Naruto could meet each. He felt like he was going to pressure them into something but Kakashi had assured him that it was all right considering that Sasuke was a very solitary person and considering the type of person Naruto was it would take some time for them to get along. But Kakashi arranged so that Sasuke would be Naruto's school tutor and bodyguard.

He sighed knowing that everything was going to be going up and down the hill from now on. But he was kind of excited to see how things came out.

* * *

"So Mr. Uzumaki do you have my money?." Said a tall man that was sitting in one of the V.I.P rooms with two of his bodyguards sitting in some seats a few feet away counting money that had been already been paid.

"Well maybe I do or maybe I don't depends if you have my next purchase. Maybe I'll even tip in both payments" Naruto walked over towards one of the bodyguards and passed his hand threw his hair.

"I wouldn't mind staying with one of these too," Naruto said as he sat on the man's laps. The bodyguard looked at him and smirked.

"Now, now Naruto how would it seem to these people if I bend to your will every time you want me too." Gemma Shiranui a rich and wealthy man who passed his life selling drugs and getting laid had been like a big brother to Naruto. Incredibly and not so incredibly. Even so Gemma was a great person. Always giving him opinions and advice. On rare occasions they had disagreements. But it all came out fine at the end. Nobody knew of Naruto's bond with Gemma. And they wanted to keep it that way.

Gemma had warned him about letting people know about their bond. He had pursuers who wanted him dead and Naruto had equally pursuers who wanted him back. So both agreed on keeping it quiet.

"Oh, come on Gemma-chan, give him to me. Just for a while. I'll assure you he will be given back in excellent health." He started to move a little moaning feeling the bodyguard's mouth licking his ear.

"Cease your play Naruto, I don't know where his mouth has been." Naruto kissed the bodyguards nose smiling and got of him who in turn scowled at Gemma for depriving him of his playtime.

Naruto walked over to Gemma and sat next to him. "So what's new? I haven't seen you in a month. I had to fucking buy merchandise in the streets."

Gemma who was sitting beside him looked pissed. "Naruto what have I told you about buying your shit on the streets. Remember what happened to Tsuki. It's not safe. You wait for me or make your damn addiction die out. You should stop anyway. I've been thinking about it and I'm really considering stopping selling you my shit. It's gonna kill you one of these days."

Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"So am I getting my stuff or what?"

"Jackass. Here." He said giving him a brown bag. Naruto peered into it and smiled. 'Perfect'.

"Wait here" Naruto left the room and came back some time later with an envelop in hands. "Here you go" He stood in front of Gemma who had stood up as well. "I have to bounce before these guys think you gutted me or something" He looked at Gemma and hugged him. "See you soon Gemma onee-chan" Then left.

"Think about what I told you!" Naruto just waved his hand without looking back.

"Damn kid"

* * *

Iruka, Kakashi and Sasuke were sitting at the table eating silently.

"Iruka love…?" Iruka looked over at Kakashi trying to smile.

"Are you okay?" Iruka just smiled at him and continued eating.

Sasuke who hadn't talked a word since he arrived stood up and looked at Kakashi.

"I'm finished. Where should I put my plate?" Iruka didn't look up but answered.

"Leave it there I'll wash it when Kakashi and me finish up. Go lie down you must be tired." He said looking up towards Sasuke.

Sasuke noticed that Iruka's eyes held disappointment and fright. He looked over to Kakashi lifting an eyebrow but nodded any way and started to leave.

When Sasuke was already upstairs he looked threw the first room to the left but he found it was a bathroom. He opened another door next to the bathroom and found it was a man's room. Having to be Iruka's room since there were some papers on a desk near the bed and a suitcase.

He left the room and started going right. There were to doors on this wing too. He chose one of them entering the one that was at the end.

When he went in he noticed the walls where painted a light blue color. He grimaced at the light color. He liked red and black colors. He couldn't stand bright colors. They only brought him headaches. He stood around and not seeing to many things he laid down deciding he was to tired to even go look at the other room, which had to be Naruto's.

He turned facing the balcony looking at the moon.

'Why is it your so dim when the sun is so alight?' He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Naruto found Shika and Kiba where he had left them. He smiled at both.

"So what now? Shall we start working or shall we…" He stepped in front of Kiba. "Play a while?" He licked Kiba's ear grabbing him by the waist.

"Oy, oy. I have to get dressed still. So you guys have fun. Our asshole of a boss sent me to do some stuff too. If it wasn't because he was paying me extra I might have been able to show you how uke I can turn you Naru-chan." He said kissing Naruto back.

"I highly doubt that Inuzuka. But I wouldn't mind you trying. If you can make me scream as hard as our Naru-chan here I wouldn't mind you making me scream every night." Naruto grabbed Kiba's butt while kissing and sucking his neck.

Kiba moaned but pushed Naruto away. "Why the fuck did I agree to the job." He gave Naruto and Shika a swift kiss and left.

"Well Shika. It's just you and me. And considering my order just arrived me might as well have some fun now shouldn't we."

Shika looked at Naruto and smiled. "Where this time?"

"Same as last week. One of the VIP rooms?" Naruto started walking towards the door with Shikamaru behind him.

"I still don't understand how you can get VIP rooms. Who pays for them cause surely the boss doesn't."

"That Shika-kun is for me to know and you to just sit back and enjoy." Naruto grabbed his arm, turning him around and kissing him then continuing they're way towards the room.

* * *

Naruto got home over 2am. Going up the stairs as quietly as he could, considering he was drugged high he congratulated himself.

He went inside his room laughing a little since the light blue color of the room seemed momentarily funny. He then stripped down his clothes staying in boxers and laid down on his bed with his back towards the balcony and fell immediately asleep.

I know what you're going to say. I suck. And big time.

Well I tell you.. Sometimes I admit I do…

(Talk about double sense) hehe

Review Please!!!!


End file.
